


Brotherly Camaraderie

by DarkStarfish



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Himbo Zeus, How Do I Tag, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Just Guys Being Dude, Kind of a Crack Post?, Moody Hades, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Pompous Poseidon, Wrote This for a College Assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Pretty much had to choose a god from Greek Mythology and write a fanfiction about some myths and what is important about them for a class. I wrote this in 20 minutes at *checks watch* 1am and sent it to friends to be proof-read. They told me I should post it so...like...here you go I guess. It's kinda bad but like lmk what you think!
Kudos: 10





	Brotherly Camaraderie

As the most powerful of all the Olympians, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades rarely had time to themselves, let alone together. However, today was a special occasion and the brothers had come together to catch up. As Ganymede filled Poseidon’s and Hades’ chalices with ambrosia, the two couldn’t help but share a knowing look. Of course Zeus had gone out against Hera’s will and found a new accessory for Mt. Olympus.

“So! Where did you pull this one from hmm?” Hades tried to hide the mirth in his voice but was incredibly unsuccessful. Having not gotten used to Hades’ dark and teasing nature, Ganymede ran from the trio with a heavy flush consuming his body. If he was of service, Ganymede was sure he’d be called over once more.

“Oh yes! The Prince of Troy!” Zeus’ voice was practically overbearing and caused his brothers to wince at the sheer volume of it. “I took him from Mount Ida, sprinkled a few immortal horses in his father’s face and the rest was practically history!” Zeus looked nothing but pleased with himself. How could he not be, especially with the power he held as the leader of the Olympians. “But come now brothers! We all know I’m not the only one who has found something I like and taken it for myself! What about you Hades? What’s the ‘ol ball chains’ name again? Pertussis or something?”

“That’s whooping cough and you’re not funny,” Hades replied dryly. With a sigh, he took a sip of ambrosia from his chalice. Hades had no clue why he ever agreed to have sit down time with his brothers when he had an entire Underworld to oversee. “Her name is Persephone, you should know that, she is _your_ daughter,” Hades’ words were cold, but how could they not be? Guarding souls for eternity left little to be desired in terms of livelihood. “At least I let her see Demeter for most of the year, I doubt you’d allow that boy or any of your other consorts the same luxury,” Hades’ words dipped in volume as he continued to speak and was well prepared for Poseidon to butt in when he did.

“I don’t think I would define tricking her into eating a cursed pomegranate as ‘allowing her the luxury,’” Poseidon’s words were filled with skepticism as he recounted his brother’s actions. “If anything, I’d say you’re in the same boat as Zeus on this one.”

Having felt satisfied with his response, Poseidon drank from his chalice to hide his knowing smirk as he listened to the total opposites that were his brethren bicker. Their time together always seemed to divulge into who was the worst among them. Usually Poseidon’s name was kept out of their pissing contest, but tonight was different. No, tonight Poseidon would be added to the exploits that were always the main topic of interest.

“Don’t act so high and mighty brother, I heard about your little run in with Aphrodite,” Zeus couldn’t help the gleam in his eyes as he spoke to their usually stoic brother. Zeus elbowed Poseidon in the ribs as he drank from his chalice, causing Poseidon to choke and sputter on his ambrosia as Zeus’ words sunk in.

“Wh-who told you?” Poseidon sputtered out, pounding his chest to calm his coughing but also to see if maybe this was all a dream.

“Why I heard from the horse’s mouth herself,” the gleam in Zeus’ eyes now raged as a fire would, finding joy in finally being able to tease the brother that stayed out of lady troubles for the most part. “How nice of you to defend such beautiful lovers,” Zeus could barely help the fluttering of his eyelashes as he pouted to Poseidon. The usually silent Hades broke up the silence with his laughter. He could barely contain himself at what was happening in front of him! The sight of Poseidon getting pushed to admit to his actions by the one being in the universe with more notches in his belt than anyone was priceless.

“I-I just! Two beings in love shouldn’t be trapped and exposed like that! An-and she was persuasive…” Poseidon’s words drifted off much like Hades’ had, a fierce blush rising in the god’s cheeks as he tried to defend his actions, however futile that may be.

Yes, Olympus was filled with many stories that night. Boisterous laughter from Zeus, annoyed sighs from Hades, and pompous words from Poseidon floated through the night air and well into the morning as the brothers sat together and reminisced. It was the one time the three could sit and joke with each other, essentially having their locker room talk and gossiping together. All was well in Olympus that night and the Earth could sleep easily knowing the gods were content for the time being. 


End file.
